Pandemonium
by PuffinxExplosion
Summary: A kingling, a prince, and a Knight in black armor. Two worlds will collide and a war like none has ever seen before will emerge. New friends, new world, old enemies. Nobody knows what will unfold with the Dark King afoot. Itanaru.
1. Act I

Aghhh! I know, I know. I haven't updated my other story in forever. I just got this idea in my headd. But I am writing this from my school computer because my home one broke. D:

I know, sad huhh? But the hard drive crashed so everything on there is **goneee**. I hate . This one is still going to be yaoi, as usual, but it's going to have a little more twists and turns. And I promise you that the other story will be updated soon, don't you worry m'dears. Onwards!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sharp, metallic smell of blood filled the dark alleyway and leeched out onto the streets. The remnants of fear were abundant near the body, eyes wide, mouth agape, and limbs placed at odd angles. The reflection of his killer had long left his eyes, but the smell, the taste of his horror still lingered. At the far end of the alley was a boy who appeared no older then the tender age of seventeen; his eyes blazed red and his golden hair swept about him as if the winds of a hurricane had passed through, the spatters of blood upon his skin and clothes like raindrops. A maniacal grin threatened to split the boy's face, a laugh that matched his expression left his blood-painted lips. He took a deep breath and the grin stretched wider still, eyes flashing and a pink tongue darting out to lick his stained lips as if there was a delectable taste in the dank air. "Delicious. The taste of thyme mixed with rosemary. Fear and horror, my favorite…" his voice was like the sea breeze, rough and soft, cooling yet warm; one that could change in a mere matter of seconds into something vicious.

The sound of a can being kicked across the connected alley alerted the blonde that he was not in his own world, that the mortals here would find the body and catch the person that had killed him. Not even a second after the echo of the can had reached him he disappeared, a black and red tinted feather drifting to the ground where the killer had stood only to settle silently in a puddle of crimson liquid.


	2. Act II

Okay so, I know I haven't been updating nearly as fast as any of you would like, but school as been dragging me down D;. Especially with Regional's and UIL for Orchestra, I have to practice at least two hours for that and by then my fingers are deaddd. But yeah, hopefully I can get a chapter out every week or two. :]

Wish me luck!

* * *

The rough texture of the plain cotton against his skin was enough to make the boy grimace. He was so used to the soft spider silk and mossy velvet of his world that the feeling of these plain fabrics against him was revolting. Heaving down a sigh of longing, he finished brushing his golden hair and slipped on a black jacket with the emblem of a school printed onto the breast pocket. Loosening his tie, he slipped on his polished black shoes and ruffled his newly-brushed hair with a sigh. Last night had been long, but his hunger was sated for now. He could still taste the fear of his victim as he broke every bone in that poor man's body. Remembering the sickening pop they made as they bent and broke under the feeble strength he had applied was enough to make the male shiver in desire, the nostalgia making his mouth water.

Shaking off the feeling, he checked his watch and nearly choked on air as he realized how late he was. Grabbing his seemingly worn backpack he ran out the door, practically ripping it off its hinges as he raced down the hallway and ran smack into the backside of someone. His backpack spilled its contents as the momentum took its effect and ripped it out of the boys tan hands, a glare forming on the feminine face and pink lips turning down into a frown. This just wasn't his morning. Before the blonde could say something another voice intervened, "Oi! Watch where you're going asshole!"

The flaxen-haired boy started in surprise at the tone that was being directed towards him. Nobody spoke to him that way! Not even his long dead parents. Bright cerulean eyes turned ice cold and seemed to gain flecks of red, the pupils elongating into that of a cats. "Excuse me, but I believe that you were the one in my way, standing in the middle of the hallway like an idiot while I was trying to get to class," replied the blue-eyed boy, his voice cold as ice and cut like a dagger. A sliver of fear appeared in the other male's eyes at the look and authority of the blonde before him. His brown eyes seeming to shiver in their sockets and scruffy brown hair standing on end; sharpened teeth bit a thin lip in contemplation and suddenly that fear was gone all together. The snack was enough for the tan boy to make it through the morning energized, a whiff was all he needed. "My name's Kiba, and you are?" asked the brunette, his hand clenching inside of his grey jacket before reaching out as if expecting a handshake.

Sapphire eyes looked at the clawed hand for a moment before switching back to the other male's own chocolate eyes. "Uzumaki Naruto. I'm new and I prefer not to be late to my first day, after all that would be unbecoming," After a moment of silence, uncomfortable on the older boys part while filling for the blonde, a grin stretched across the scarred face of the younger. "But who cares about trifle things like that? How about you show me around this dump of a town?" And with that there seemed to be a connection between the two, a mutual understanding if you will. Kiba gave an energetic nod and a wide grin before launching into full detail of the school, the teachers, and the dorms they had been given. Who to avoid, who to fear, who to fuck, and who to cheat off of; nods and vulgar comments passed between the two, laughter often following. A warm feeling seemed to fill that cold heart of the kingling for just a moment, and with it a small thought occurred to the killer. He had just made his first and only friend in the human world.


End file.
